deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd sacrifice (10)
'The 2nd sacrifice' York races to Becky’s house. Quint is sitting on the curb, soaking wet and just crying Becky’s name. Thomas is standing next to him. He says he’s been unable to get anything out of him. York asks Quint what he saw. Again, he’s unable to say anything but Becky’s name. York instead asks Thomas if he saw Nick, but the officer says he only saw Quint and that he was in this same state when he arrived. York then tells him to radio George and tell him to head over. When he and Emily both arrive, all of them are to follow George’s orders. York ignores Thomas’s worries about going in alone and walks into the mansion. The house is dilapidated and rotting, indicating that the Shadows and the Raincoat Killer are somewhere inside. York takes a step towards the inner door and is immediately ambushed by the killer. He follows it deeper into the mansion. He comes across a bedroom and notices red velvet draped on the bed, the same kind of velvet present at Anna’s murder scene. He slowly makes his way through the house, clearing the Shadows and looking for clues. He eventually finds one back in the main hall in a mirror, where the upside down peace sign appears in blood. A short while later in an upstairs hall, he finds a music box with red seeds scattered everywhere. As he continues through the house, York eventually catches the Raincoat Killer moving through a hallway. He chases it into a room only to discover that he’s now become the hunted. He quickly hides to avoid the killer. After a tense moment, the monster escapes and York continues his investigation. A short while later, The Raincoat Killer chases York back to the front entrance. Again, York is narrowly able to escape with his life. He continues his investigation and comes across a bloody shirt. York finishes profiling the mansion and discovers that something horrible has happened to Becky. He races back to the bedroom in search of her body. Once there, he discovers that her bed is completely soaked with blood. He also notices the sound of running water. He enters the bathroom to find the murder weapon - a bloodied knife - hanging from the ceiling. The wire leads to the shower stall where Becky is propped up in an elaborate configuration. Frustrated, York turns off the water and lights a cigarette. Suddenly, Becky takes a breath and tries to cry out. All that comes out is mumbling but York, happy to see that she’s still alive, tries to make sense of her words. At that moment, George, Emily and Thomas burst in. York orders them to stay back so she can talk. George, frantic with worry, ignores him and orders Thomas to cut her down. York again tries to stop them as Becky shrieks in terror. Thomas tries but fails to cut the wire. George pushes him out of the way and tries to free Becky. Instead he springs a trap that results in Becky’s neck breaking from the wire and the velvet draped around the bathroom. Emily turns away and Thomas vomits into the toilet. Becky makes one final bid for survival and points behind York. He turns as the scene changes, and Anna approaches to take her friend away. The scene abruptly changes back to the bathroom. Becky coughs a final time, sending red seeds and a key to the floor. York heads back into the bedroom to clear his head. He notices a crooked painting nearby and removes it to find a hidden safe. Using the key, he discovers a blank notebook. Emily watches as York runs a pencil over the pages, revealing indented words on the paper. A letter appears. Becky opens with an apology to her sister, stating that she was a fool “to fall for a man like him” and expresses her guilt in leaving Anna behind. She then details how she followed the killer back into the woods with Anna’s body. In her hands was his locket, which she was able to obtain from Anna’s hand after he left. She tells her sister that she wants her to see it, as the killer wouldn’t dare harm her. Becky says she’ll remain in her house but promises to get the locket to her via the twins. She then laments about Anna and says she believes she became a goddess, just as the twins said. She finally adds that she borrowed a pair of her sister’s shoes without asking and broke the heel, saying that she’ll send them along with the locket. York realizes that Becky was Miss Stiletto Heel from the forest and that she had nothing to do with Anna’s actual death. He vows to talk to Lilly in the morning to ask about the twins and their delivery. He then asks Emily who Becky’s sister is, revealed to be Diane. The chapter ends with a scene of the twins playing with Willie as Kaysen watches over them. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 2